Brotherhood
by theangelsarecoming
Summary: Morgan has always wanted a brother. Then one day, he realises that he already has one.


Ever since Derek Morgan was a little kid, he had wanted a brother. He always envied Thomas, who lived down the road, who had several brothers. Derek did not want an older brother (he didn't care much for being bossed around, and Sarah did enough of that), a younger one- a brother for him to take care of and protect. Sure, he did that with his little sister, but it wasn't the same. Desiree always turned to Sarah for help, and to be honest, Derek had no idea what to do when it came to boy troubles. Derek suspected that it was because of this that he grew close to his father, who was snatched from his life when Derek was young. So Derek remained brotherless throughout his childhood.

When Derek had had a few years of work experience at the BAU, the team got a new agent. His name was Spencer Reid, and Derek had no idea of what to think of him. He was a genius- IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and a crazy ability to read 20,000 words per minute. Yet he was shy and awkward, hardly able to look even Derek in the eyes when he spoke. When they had met, Derek had offered his hand for a handshake and Spencer Reid had taken it, shook it, and then dropped it like a hot cake. Since then, they had only shaken hands once, and that was at a seminar. Over the years, Reid proved himself to be a worthy agent, and Derek had grown comfortable with Reid watching his back.

A few years down the road, Derek and Reid were more than just colleagues. They were the best of friends, and were considered as pretty much inseparable. In the mornings, Reid would bring Derek overly sweet coffee (a Caramel Frappuccino with six shots of syrup and whipped cream- the same as Reid) from the café down the street from the office, and Derek would pay him back with dinner after every case at the restaurant of Reid's choice and a ride home every day after work. Reid had originally been reluctant to accept rides from Derek, but eventually he did warm up to the idea of riding on Derek's motorcycle. After a few rides, he had even stopped quoting statistics on how many deaths in America had been caused by motorcycle accidents the year before.

Even though Derek sent Reid home every day, he had only ever been in his home twice. The first was after the Phillip Dowd case. Reid and Hotch had been held hostage with a room full of hospital staff and patients by a long distance serial killer, and Reid had been forced to kill Dowd. When they had arrived at Reid's apartment, Reid looked so reluctant to be alone that Derek had invited himself into Reid's home. They spent the entire night laughing and watching chick flicks (they borrowed them from Reid's neighbour, who thought they were crazy) and throwing popcorn at each other. When the night was over, Derek had gained a lot of insight on how girls try to attract men (supposedly), and a very grateful best friend.

The second time was after the Tobias Hankel case.

It had been a terrible case, starting with a tech-savvy unsub spying and killing those whom he thought had sinned. Then, Reid had gone and got himself kidnapped.

To be fair, it wasn't Reid's fault. Still, Derek couldn't help but be furious at him. Reid and JJ had gone to interview what they had all thought to be merely a witness to a suspicious figure that they thought might be their unsub. That witness turned out to be the unsub himself, so Reid and JJ split up. JJ was attacked by dogs, and Reid was kidnapped.

Reid had been held captive by Tobias Hankel for several days, who forced Reid to choose who Tobias Hankel was going to murder and made him take drugs. Eventually, Reid managed to get some hints out to the team, and they managed to get to him. But not before he was forced to kill Tobias Hankel and was almost buried alive.

Several days after the incident, Spencer was released from the hospital in Georgia and the team went home. As they made their separate ways home, Spencer asked Morgan if he would stay with him for a while. Derek agreed without hesitation, and had stayed with him the whole night and the entire next day. This time, though, they just hung around and talked. Eventually, when Spencer decided that he wanted to be alone, Derek left, but not before reminding Spencer that he was only a phone call away.

It was only on the way to his own home that Derek realised something. He did have a brother after all.

That brother was Spencer Reid.


End file.
